Safe and Sound
by Gomylittlepony
Summary: Sequel to "Witnesses". Malfoy Manor, in my style, and in Hermione's POV. Enjoy! WARNING: Death, Life After Death, Coming Back to Life. Don't like, don't read.


Safe and Sound

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I know. I'm reminded of the fact J. is the best author in the world and owns the Harry Potter universe every day. And that Taylor Swift wrote the song Safe and Sound. I get it.

**Author's Note: This is defiantly a weird story. I can't deny that. But you know, this was one of my first ideas. It's also the sequel to "Witnesses". Yes, it is creepy to write about being dead. But oh well! After all, we have to wonder. All little bit off my normal style. I may include this in my Percy Jackson/Harry Potter fic, "A Winters Tail" (Which, if you haven't, I urge to you to check out). I'll change it a bit if I do, though. Thanks for reading! Love always, A.B. **

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"

"CRUCIO!" 6, Hermione thought. 6 times in, what, a minute? Same as sextuplets. Or half of a dozen. Or a quarter of a day. Big, beautiful words. Big words that kept her thinking. 6 squared was 36. 36 squared was 1,296. 1,296 was- "CRUCIO!"

When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Hermione knew she would succumb to death soon, and she didn't mind. Rather death than this. Besides. Why did it even matt- "CRUCIO!"

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright

She had already lied, made sure Ron and Harry would live. She felt like all her checking accounts were paid for. It was nice, knowing that pretty soon she could just disappear, stop worrying about caring. "CRUCIO!"

No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

In the background she heard Narcissia screaming something about her only being 17, and it not being fair. She could also hear Ron, her Ron, her sweet, gullible, stubborn Ron. At least he would live. Then, everything stopped. Then yelling, the begging, the curses. She could vaguely hear Bellatrix saying something about getting "The Goblin." Poor thing.

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
She still didn't open her eyes. No, that would have been stupid. She listened to sound of Griphook verifying what she had said, about the sword, about it being fake. She felt her insides slowing down. So, death is near, she thought. Finally.

Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

All of a sudden, everything around her was meshed. The spots of light she could see through her eyelids, it all became one. She felt as though it was a regular night at home, with her parents sitting in in the living reading the newspaper, and her falling fast asleep. She missed that living room. With the perfectly patterned chairs, and the table of Cuban Mahogany. Strange, really, that that was what came to mind.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright

Dying really was like falling asleep though. A warmth that can only be achieved through the most special of moments spread through her. Everything was detaching itself. And then, out of nowhere, she found herself in pitch blackness, laughing hysterically. And nothing felt wrong. She wanted to be there forever, to dance and spin and a sing in this never ending darkness.

No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

After all, at this point she was pretty sure she was either crazy or dead. She decided that it would be better to die, cause then at least you loved ones had a guaranteed. What would her loved on do? Her parents, still in Australia, her friends, all depending on Harry. She began to laugh hysterically again. Was this was being high felt like?

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright

For her, at that moment, nothing in the world could stop her. No crazed woman who hated mixed bloods. No annoying teachers telling her she was a know-it-all. No evil bunny weasels... Whoa... Where had that last one come from? It was so random... She was totally high. All of a sudden, she heard a voice screaming her name. It sounded vaguely like Ron's, but she couldn't be sure. Why did he sound so scared? She was okay! Well, if death counted as okay.

Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Instantly, something in her wanted to go back. To tell him she loved him that nothing in there world mattered to her when they were together. It was like the rest of their crazy mixed up lives were mist, and he just broke through it. But down here, she was so safe! Nothing could hurt her, no matter what.

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,  
Oooh Oooh, Oooh,  
Oooh, Oooh La La (La La)  
La La (La La)

Except... Except herself. Which was exactly what she doing. She was spilt down the middle. There was Hermione Granger, the loyal friend who would have done anything to keep Harry and Ron alive. And then there was this other side, a foreign side, which wanted to stay in this serenity forever. He heart plunged at thought of returning to all that horror, all that pain.

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,  
Oooh Oooh, Oooh,  
Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
Hermione Jane Granger was fixed with the hardest decision in the world. Between self-preservation and loyalty. There was a good chance they'd lose the war, lose everything they'd ever worked for... What was she saying? It was like the difference between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Night and day. Evil and good. And she ALWAYS chose Gryffindor. She had to get back.

Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Then, she felt a yank at her stomach. She was swirling through the pitch darkness yet again, and then the hard thwack of pain hit her. She wanted to scream, go back, farther and farther away from this body. But something made her open her eyes. Ron's arms were around her, swooping her up from a ground of glass shards. Her sprinted towards the stairs in Malfoy Manor, collapsing onto them when he got there. "Oh god, you're safe Hermione! Safe and sound! And I'll never, ever let you go!"

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

**Author's Note:  
Weird, eh? Yeah, I know. It's what I'm best at! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks for all your amazing love and support, fans of _A Winters Tail_! **

**Lots of Love,**

**A.B.**


End file.
